Hostage
by NCILexie
Summary: There is a crisis at the Naval Yard which means many lives are in danger. Can the NCIS team make it out alive? Some Tiva fluff, hints of McAbby. Short One-shot, completely AU.


Hello everyone, I'm back from the dead! This is a little drabble that I wrote for my 30 Days of NCIS Challenge on tumblr. Feel free to follow me on tumblr. Here's my NCIS/NCIS Los Angeles tumblr: .com/

So this challenge was "How would you kill off your favorite character" and I wrote this story. I modified the ending a bit just so my heart would be okay at the end.

Summary: There is a crisis at the Naval Yard which means many lives are in danger. Can the NCIS team make it out alive?

*SPOILER ALERT FOR THIS STORY BELOW*

Ziva doesn't die!

*END OF STORY SPOILER ALERT*

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or tumblr, come on, if I owned NCIS Tony and Ziva would be together already. And I'm not smart enough to invent tumblr.

Without further ado, here is the story

They were all trapped, and they knew it.

There was a hostage situation at the Naval yard. Many were dead, even more were wounded. But paramedics didn't dare go into the building. Outside, you could hear the wailing of police sirens, but it was deadly quiet inside the building.

The team was in the basement as they tried to find a way out. Ducky and Palmer were huddled with Abby in a corner of her lab. She was hugging Bert to her chest and was softly crying. McGee placed a strong hand on her back to try to comfort her, but there wasn't much hope. They didn't know how many men were in the building, or what they wanted. They just assumed the worst... The intruders wanted revenge, and there was only one way they'd get it.

To kill them all.

They all cringed as there was gunfire and a loud scream above them. No one spoke for they feared that they would be found, but Gibbs broke the silence, "Tony, Ziva, go down to Autopsy and see if the service elevator is still working, that's our only way out. I'll stay here with McGee in case they come here." Tony and Ziva nodded as they slowly inched their way towards the stairs.

They were both terrified. The power had been cut to the building and only the rescue lights were on, which only offered minimal lighting. They rounded the corner and they were met by a tall man with a large pistol. They caught him by surprise and shot him. He fell quickly and they advanced towards their goal.

They reached the autopsy room and quickly shot the man who was standing by the door. They went inside and found that the service elevator was still working. Tony pulled out his cell phone and called Gibbs.

"Boss, the elevator's still working, Ziva and I are on our way back to you guys. There were some men down here, I don't know how many more men are here, but there's strength in numbers." Tony hung up his phone and looked at Ziva. "Ready?" He asked her.

"What's the..." Ziva asked, but was cut off by a loud gunshot, she quickly turned to the door and shot the man who had fired at them. She killed him with two rounds to the chest. She looked over to her partner, who was holding his shoulder. "Tony, are you all right?" He looked at her and his face spoke volumes, she didn't need a verbal answer to know he wasn't all right. She ran over to him and removed his hand and assessed the damage. She checked out his wound, which got her a wince in response, "It's a clean through and through, let's get some bandages to stop the bleeding." She rummaged through Dicky's cabinets and found some gauze, which she used to patch him up.

"This was my favorite suit. A Ralph Lauren, it was expensive..." Tony trailed off as he met Ziva's dirty look. He shut up and let her finish. "We have to head back to Gibbs, and get everyone out." She simply nodded and they headed out the door.

By the time they got back to Gibbs, they had been gone for 20 minutes. "Where the hell have you..." Gibbs started, but stopped as he looked at Tony's shoulder. Tony noticed that Gibbs was staring and told them what had happened. "I got shot, it's through and through, I'll be fine." They all just nodded in shock, "we need to get going, the elevator still works, and we need to get out of here." They all nodded agan, but they started to head out the door. Tony and Ziva were in front, followed by Ducky, Abby, and Palmer. Gibbs and McGee were behind them. Together, they made their way down to autopsy.

Getting to autopsy this time was going to be tough. The other men had heard the gunshots from below and made their way down to the basement. The hallways were crawling with armed men. Ziva skillfully picked them off one by one, with the help of Tony and they slowly made there way to the elevator.

Once they reached autopsy, all hell broke loose. Men were coming from everywhere, and the team made a bee line to the elevator. Gibbs shoved Abby, Palmer, and Ducky into the elevator and told them to get out of the building. Abby babbled on about not leaving them there, but Ducky quickly pressed the "up button" knowing there was no arguing with Gibbs. Together, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and McGee held off the men. They seemed to come out of no where, there were too many of them. As Ziva reloaded her gun, she was shot in the leg and sank to her knees with a cry of pain. She locked her clip into her gun and waved Tony's hand away. From her knees, she shot man after man that dared enter the room.

The elevator came back down to their floor and Gibbs pushed McGee in. Gibbs jumped into the elevator and yelled at Tony, who was helping Ziva up. Just then two men burst into the room and Ziva couldn't react quick enough, she felt the bullet rip through her abdomen before she heard it go off. She vaguely heard multiple gunshots go off and watched as the two men fell to the floor. She felt herself being lifted off the ground, and then felt herself being carried into the elevator. The last thing she remembered was Tony and Gibbs' worried faces as they ripped off her shirt.

"Stay with me Ziva..." and the world went black.

She woke up in a brightly lit room. The first thing she was aware of was the fact that her leg and stomach felt like they were on fire. She heard this beeping, which was too loud for her head, which was throbbing. The next thing she felt was a hand on hers. She rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes.

Tony was asleep in a chair next to her. It dawned on her, she must be in a hospital. She tried to sit up, but groaned in pain as her stomach protested. Her groaning must have woken up Tony, because his eyes snapped open and immediately found hers.

"You're up." He said brightly with a smile. His hand never left hers as she looked around, "You're at Bethesda, paramedics rushed you here as soon as we got you out of the elevator." He gently stroked her hand with his thumb as she listened to him.

"What. Happened?" She asked. She remembered that they were trying to get to the elevator, but she had ended up getting shot.

"Well, once we got you into the elevator, we had to see where you'd gotten shot. We tried to stop the bleeding as best as we could, but, there was so much of it." Tony's voice cracked at the end of his sentence. "We got you out to the paramedics, and they rushed you here. You, lost so much blood, they had to give you a blood transfusion." He took a deep breath and continued. "God, you lost so much blood, and your heart... It stopped, twice." His last words startled her a bit, and a tear fell down his cheek. She tentatively brushed it away and lay a hand on his cheek. He put his hand over hers and closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. It was her who broke the silence.

"How are the others Tony? How are you?" She asked. He looked up at her with tears still in his eyes.

"They're fine, I am fine, but Ziva, you aren't." The sadness in his eyes were enough to make her tear up.

"Tony, I am here, am I not?" She searched his face for anything besides sadness, and was shocked at what she saw.

She saw fear and self-loathing.

"You, you do not think this is your fault, do you?" He just looked her in the eye and nodded. She took her other hand and placed it on his other cheek. "Look at me Tony." When he didn't she shook his face. "Look at me." When he finally did, she continued, "This is not your fault. If anything, it was my own. I should not have taken my eyes away from the door, I should have let you go up with Gibbs and McGee before I even got into the elevator. After all you guys have done for me..." She was cut off by Tony kissing her full on the lips. She was shocked at first, but melted to his touch. He broke the kiss and looked at her, with a smile on his face. Before she could ask, he put a finger to her lips.

"Enough." He let his finger fall from her lips, but her confused expression was still there, "rest now, we'll talk about this later. But Ziva?"

"Yes Tony?" She sputtered, still in shock.

"I'm just glad you're safe."

What did you think? I know it had nothing to do with any episodes... But I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, they make me feel happy :)

Follow my Tumblr:

.com/


End file.
